


Picnic Perfect

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [4]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Band Of Jonas Brothers, Breakfast, F/M, Jonas Brothers - Freeform, Picnic, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place after chapter 11 in MOTY
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year), Main Character & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 1





	Picnic Perfect

Dew soaked grass brushed against their feet, dampening their shoes. The brisk morning air caressed their skin, welcoming them to the new day. The tents, decorations, games, and fanfare from the school picnic held there days earlier were long since gone. The park was quiet; it was still early–too early for most park-goers. The occasional jogger or dog walker passed by on the path, but for the most part, the park was empty. It was an oasis, just for them. With Lily spending weekends with her so-called father and school during the weekdays, this was the first time the three of them could find a moment together to do something like this. 

“Why are we at the park?” Lily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, wobbling slightly from almost missing the step over the curb. She was used to being up early and ready to go, but the recent allergy attack that had landed her in the hospital still had some lingering effects. 

Levi offered his hand to steady her, which she happily accepted. “You missed out on the rest of the picnic on Saturday so we thought you needed a do-over. Plus, you didn’t get to hear the rest of my set. I figured you deserved your own private show.” He shifted his guitar case in his other hand toward her. 

“Really?” The morning sunlight reflected in her chocolate eyes, lighting up her face. “Just for me?”

“You—” He gestured his head to the side. “and your mom.”

“Mom, will you sing with Levi again? Please, pretty please?” Lily gave her mom her best pouting face. “Pleaseeeee? You sounded so good together when you sang ‘Start Again’!”

Laura couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. The last time they were here, Lily was near death. Had they been a few seconds later… she couldn’t bear the thought—but now, looking at her, she was almost back to normal. “You’ll have to wait and see, my little star girl.” 

She turned to Levi, pulling her shoulders back proudly, “That’s a yes!”

“I think this is the place,” Levi decided. He placed his guitar down on the grass. 

Laura pulled a plaid blanket out of her large tote bag and spread it on the grass. Lily helped smooth out the wrinkles before collapsing on the center, lying back with her extremities extended as if it were her own personal bed. 

“You look quite comfy there, Lil. You going to let us join you or should Levi and I take all of our breakfast snacks somewhere else?”

He eyes remained closed, pretending to sleep, though the smirk on her face betrayed her.

Levi reached in the tote and pulled out a bakery box. “More blueberry muffins for us!” He pinched off a piece of muffin top, letting the sugar crumbs melt in his mouth. “Mmm. It would be a shame if Rocket missed out on these delicious muffins. But she does need her sleep. More for us, I suppose!”

“I think this might be the best muffin I’ve ever tasted,” Laura teased. “So good! I guess we can split Lily’s then.”

Lily opened one eye, looking up at them, trying to contain her growing giggles. “Wait! Don’t eat mine!”

The three set out there breakfast buffet consisting of muffins, fresh fruit, apple sauce, and juice, sharing a meal in the peaceful stillness of the park. 

As they ate the last bites of their breakfast, almost too full to move, Levi took out his guitar. 

His calloused fingers found their position over the strings, a perfect fit. Lily’s eyes widened in recognition as he strummed the first few chords. “ _Called her for the first time yesterday, finally found the missing part of me, felt so close but you were far away, left me without anything to say…”_

“You know the Jonas Brothers?!!” Lily’s hands were on her cheek, her body swaying gently side to side at the familiar melody. “MOM! IT’S LOVE BUG!”

Laura leaned closer to her daughter moving with her; she may have mentioned to Levi at one point that Lily was a huge fan. “I know! Your favorite!” 

His gaze shifted to Laura, his gravelly voice filled with adoration as he sang the next verse to her. _“I can’t get your smile out of my mind. I think about your eyes all the time. You’re beautiful, but you don’t even try. Modesty is just so hard to find…”_

She bit her already turned up lips, hoping to stop the spread of the cheesy grin widening across her face. He had a way of making her feel like none of her worries mattered and that she could relax for a moment, like life could be simple and filled with solely happiness and love—it was a dangerous thought to have, especially right now, when so much was riding on her being the perfect mom and perfect woman, despite all of her faults and the troubles she found herself in. She wanted to give in to the carefree life he offered, but it wasn’t just her, it was Lily, and there was nothing she wouldn’t do or give up for her daughter. 

Lily nudged her mom, pulling her from her thoughts. “Aren’t you going to sing too?”

“Oh, I think Levi’s doing fine on his own.” 

“But he’d do better if you sang, too. Pleaseeeee!” Her lip quivered, her voice drawing out her request.

“For you!” Laura brushed her daughter’s hair behind her ear. As Levi approached the next chorus she joined in, her voice shaking at first before relaxing as their gaze and voices melded together. _“Now I’m speechless, over the edge, I’m just breathless. I never thought that I’d catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I’d get hit, by this love bug again…”_

Before the last note was played Lily was already on her feet clapping excitedly. Laura and Levi wore matching smiles. A red hue spread across her face; she turned away, her focus shifting to Lily. Levi’s gaze on her lingered a moment longer; even if it hadn’t been one of her daughter’s favorite songs, he meant every word of it for her. She had left him speechless and hopelessly in love with her since the first day they met in the apartment lobby. Laura was unlike anyone he had ever met. She was strong, loving, and inspiring, and not just for her daughter; she inspired him to be better, to be his best self, to be a man she deserved and could rely on. He knew he wasn’t there yet, but he would work on it. She was more than worth it. (They both were.)


End file.
